


Mauve rose

by MNTRhyna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Depression, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Nightmare Gang (undertale) - Freeform, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNTRhyna/pseuds/MNTRhyna
Summary: (this story is in Spanish)"I'm not going to reset, I promise sans""..."‘I wish I could believe it’It's been a while since the monsters surfaced and Frisk made his promise.sans is not taking it very well----------------“ya no voy a resetear, lo prometo sans”“...”‘ojalá pudiera creerlo’Ha pasado un tiempo desde que los monstruos salieron a la superficie y frisk hizo su promesa.sans no lo está tomando muy bien
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. advertencia!

**Author's Note:**

> no sabia que tituto poner asique puse el nombre de una flor que segun google, significa trsitesa y nostalgia.
> 
> perdon las faltas de ortografica.

**advertencia**

Esta historia está en español, si eres alguien que habla inglés pero la historia te llamó la atención, te sugiero que utilices el traductor de google (aunque no estoy seguro de una traducción 100% correcta)

¡No soy responsable de cómo traduce Google!

contiene el historial, errores ortográficos, actualizaciones lentas.

Cambios de perspectiva repentinos o sin sentido en primera, segunda o tercera persona.

las etiquetas se agregarán a medida que avanza la historia, las advertencias y clasificaciones pueden cambiar más adelante.

**advertencia**

la historia contiene, faltas de ortografía, actualizaciones lentas.

cambios de perspectiva de primera, segunda o tercera persona repentinos o sin sentido.

las etiquetas se irán agregando conforme avance la historia, las advertencias y clasificaciones podrían cambiar más adelantes.


	2. 1

_ “ya no voy a resetear, lo prometo sans” _

_ “...” _

_ ‘ojalá pudiera creerlo’ _

  
  


los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen, el brillo del sol reflejando en la ventana despiertan lentamente a sans.

con sueño y cansancio sans abre lentamente los ojos mirando un techo blanco, la luz chocando contra su rostro.

pero se siente… apagado, como si hubiera una neblina que opaca ligeramente el brillo del día.

sans solo se quedo hay, acostado, con un dolor sordo en la espalda, como si durmiera en mármol, mirando al techo con una sensación de incomodidad, escuchando como una puerta se abre de golpe, papyrus debe haberse despertado.

mirando el reloj de la pared, ya eran las 7 a.m.

se podía escuchar a papyrus en la cocina, desde que salieron a la superficie ha mejorado significativamente su comida.

~~_ no es como que vaya a durar _ ~~

Sans lentamente se levanta de la cama, antes papyrus entraba en su habitación para que despertara para el trabajo.

y como haria algun chiste ingenioso para molestarlo.

“he”

poniéndose su chaqueta característica, sale lentamente de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina.

papyrus ya estaba vestido para el trabajo, trabaja como presentador de noticias junto a mettaton, desde que comenzó su trabajo a dedicado tiempo completo en ello, junto a sus ejercicios a la madrugada con undyne.

“oh sans! ya estas despierto, tiene café preparado y el desayuno esta listo, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego sans!” dijo papyrus saliendo de la casa rápidamente sin darle tiempo a sans de despedirse.

con los ojos en blanco se acerca al desayuno servido murmurando un pequeño adiós a la puerta.

Siempre está ocupado últimamente, han pasado meses desde que están en la superficie y todo ha cambiado.

papyrus tiene un buen trabajo, y últimamente sale mucho con sus nuevos amigos, no algo extraño que ahora tenga muchos.

papyrus es genial.

pero la casa se siente vacía sin él aquí.

mirando su desayuno, simplemente aparta la mirada y guarda la comida en la heladera, no tiene hambre ahora mismo.

mirando el reloj, eran 7:30 a.m

con un suspiro se dirigió al sofá y se acostó.

mirando al techo.

muchas cosas habían cambiado.

toriel ahora era profesora y representante de los monstruos junto a frisk.

asgore aún trabaja en la política pero en su tiempo libre comenzó a hacer jardinería.

undyne trabaja como maestra en deportes.

alphys trabaja en los laboratorios

papyrus y mettaton en las empresas de noticias.

y sans…trabaja en los laboratorios con alphys, está bastante bien hay.

aunque algo… aburrido a veces.

ama la ciencia de verdad! pero...no se siente como antes, cuando estaba en el subsuelo, antes de que frisk llegará.

frisk… eh.

en el momento en el que salieron a la superficie él había prometido no resetear.

pero sabemos que no durará, nunca lo hace.

de qué sirve esforzarse si volvemos al inicio?

volverán a hacer las mismas cosas, las mismas frases, los mismos chistes.

las mismas pérdidas.

mirando el reloj ya eran las 10 a.m

con un suspiro sans se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la cocina a agarrar una botella de ketchup.

mirando el ketchup en mano un momento antes de simplemente beber un poco, una sensación rasposa y seca con una falta de sabor pasa por su inexistente garganta, haciendo una mueca deja el ketchup en la heladera.

'sabe a polvo'


	3. 2

_ la luz atravesaba grandes ventanales de un color dorado, se podían escuchar a las aves cantar. _

_ el aire se siente pesado, dejando un sabor a lodo en la boca y una dificultad para respirar. _

_ el sonido de pasos en la distancia, el reflejo de un cuchillo y ojos rojos mostraban su destino. _

_ soltando un suspiro, el show continuó nuevamente, en un baile manchado de polvo y sangre, el golpe final deja una sensación de dolor, cansancio y pesadez. _

_ todo se vuelve oscuro. _

_ la cara de aquellos a los que no ayudaste y las voces de las personas a las que abandonaste susurran cruelmente su traición. _

  
  


despertando con un sobresalto y un dolor en el pecho, sans respira con fuerza, con la vista nublada y huesos pegajosos de sudor frío.

Sans se toma unos momentos en recuperar la compostura, antes de mirar con más claridad la habitación.

es su habitación, pero no la del subsuelo, la luz entra por la ventana mostrando una habitación carente de personalidad, con la falta ropa tirada y un tornado de basura.

con un suspiro, sans revisa el reloj.

8:30 a.m

“mierda” murmuró sans en pánico, levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

esta llegando tarde al trabajo

otra vez.

“oh dios, porque me pasa esto?” murmuró sans mientras simplemente se ponía la bata de laboratorio y la chaqueta por encima.

corriendo al baño para limpiarse la cara, resbala y golpea su cabeza contra el borde de la puerta.

soltando una silenciosa maldición, se teletransporta a una 3 cuadras de los laboratorios.

‘oh por favor que nadie se de cuenta!’ suplico sans mentalmente mientras llegaba, era un desastre.

se podían ver manchas de ketchup en su chaqueta, su bata tambien tenia manchas menos visibles pero aun notables, y ni siquiera llevaba zapatos!

cruzando la calle, se escuchó un auto acercándose a toda velocidad

"¡Sal del camino monstruo!"grito el humano que casi lo mata, si no fuera por sus grandes reflejos, teletransportandose una vez más para evitar incidentes, llega a la puerta de los laboratorios.

entrando se encuentra, todos los presentes se dan la vuelta mirando a sans, con expresiones que no comprendía del todo, pero se sentía como… lastima.

fue desagradable.

porque lo miran así?   
  


dejen de mirar!

Sans simplemente ignoró lo mejor que pudo las miradas de sus compañeros y se dirigió a la recepción, donde se encontraba un humano con pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

sans cree que no es un gran simpatizante de los monstruos.

“hey-” “el jefe quiere verte en su oficina”

sans fue interrumpido abruptamente, espera, ¿cómo se llamaba de nuevo? casi nunca ve a este humanos asique pueden culpar?

Además, si mal lo recuerda, cada vez que se acercaba lanzaba amenazas… bueno a cualquiera lo hacía, humano o monstruo.

porque trabaja aquí?

“sans the skeleton”

“oh, lo siento, que habías dicho?”

“el jefe quiere verte”

salejandose sans puede escuchar un ‘ maldito monstruo’ proveniente de ese humano, no es como si realmente importara.

las paredes del laboratorio son de un color blanco y las ventanas espejadas, cámaras de seguridad en cada esquina, sans no va a mentir, era algo aterrador saber que eres observado todo el tiempo.

acelerando el paso, finalmente llegó a la oficina.

tragando saliva se acomoda lo mejor posible la ropa y entra.

la oficina tenía un color idéntico al del resto del edificio, con una estantería con libros y algunas fotos y placas, en una esquina una planta de plástico decorativa y una lámpara en la otra punta, más cercana al escritorio.

el escritorio de roble tenía una computadora y algunos papeles, que sans supone que son sobre solicitudes de investigación o contratos.

hay se encontraba su jefe, un hombre humano alrededor de 40 años, con cabello negro y ojos marrones.

no se veía feliz.

“uuh, hola, eh, porque me- quiero decir, porque solicito mi uuh audiencia?” dijo sans con los borde de su sonrisa temblando levemente, con gotas de sudor frío comenzando a caer, balanceándose levemente de un pie a otro, tratando de mirar a cualquier lado menos a su jefe.

“sans the skeleton, estás despedido”

…

“que” murmuró sans, procesando la información.

“ya llevas 3 días llegando tarde y no es solo eso, has olvidado entregar los archivos de la investigación, muchos afirman que estas constantemente distraído lo que hace que la investigación vaya más lento, y ayer faltaste al trabajo sin justificación!"

sans sólo podía encogerse sobre sí mismo evitando mirarlo

'oh dios, ¿qué día es hoy? como que falte al trabajo'

"asique, toma tus cosas y vete" dijo su ex-jefe con veneno en su voz y el ceño fruncido mientras comenzaba a leer los papeles de su escritorio.

sans, por otro lado, solo se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia su zona de trabajo, con una expresión en blanco, sentía su cuerpo más pesado con cada movimiento que hacía, y el dolor sordo en su espalda comenzaba a regresar lentamente.

antes de siquiera darse cuenta ya estaba fuera del edificio con una caja que solo contenía una taza de café y algunos cuadernos y anotaciones.

mirando la caja, sus manos comenzaron a temblar agarrando la caja con más fuerza antes de literalmente teletransportarse a casa y tirando con fuerza la caja a una esquina, sus diente comenzarona chirriar, podía sentir el calor aumentando en su alma, lo quemaba, su visión se volvía borrosa, mientras se formaban lágrimas.

"n-no es justo" murmuró tratando de evitar gritar su frustración, todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, sus manos agarraron su pecho con fuerza, mientras sentía que la gravedad ganaba precio, de rodillas con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

" n-no *sniff* no es justo" continuó murmurando sans, mientras sentía que le dolían las costillas.

había agarrado sus costillas con demasiada fuerza.

soltando sus costillas con lentitud, respiro hondo… y exhaló temblorosamente antes de acostarse bocabajo en su cama.

estaba demasiado cansado.

pero…

fue su culpa.

debería haber prestado más atención.

debería haberse esforzado más.

cerrando los ojos, solo dio un pequeño murmullo.

"inutil"


	4. 3

_ oscuro. _

_ eso es todo lo que se ve. _

_ el silencio dominante, la sensación de frío que le atraviesa cada hueso. _

_ de rodillas, con cadenas estrangulando cada extremidad, rostros familias se forman, con miradas llenas de malicia. _

_ "ya te rindes?" _

_ "eres tan inutil" _

_ "porque no nos ayudaste?" _

_ "eres patético" _

_ ojos rojos, dan una vil sonrisa, mientras cientos de cuchillos atraviesan su alma. _

_ "confiamos en ti sans _

_ " y nos abandonaste" _

  
  


despertando con brusquedad, sans respira ondo, pasando una mano sobre su pecho.

mirando al techo, siente un dolor sordo en todo su cuerpo.

parpadeando lentamente.

mirando por la ventana, se puede ver un cielo estrellado.

son las 3 a.m

con un suspiro cansado, se da la vuelta para dormir otra vez.

…

pero no puede.

se acomodan nuevamente, miran a la pared, esperando que llegue el sueño.

los rayos del sol comienzan a salir.

ya está amaneciendo.

…

teletransportandose a la cocina, solo se sienta y apoya la cabeza sobre sus brazos mirando a la pared.

'aún no le dije a papyrus'

soltando un suspiro frustrado, cierra los ojos tratando de dormir.

no mucho después se puede escuchar a su hermano, bajar las escaleras.

levantando la cabeza ligeramente.

"buenos días Paps" murmuró.

"OH! sans, que haces despierto tan temprano? son las 6 a.m nunca despiertas a esta hora" menciona papyrus.

"he. solo, decidí despertar más temprano para ver el amanecer."

"en la cocina."

"... si?" dice dudosamente, sumamente agotada no puede pensar en una excusa.

" sans… paso algo?" pregunta papyrus mirando a su hermano con preocupación, sans tiende a guardarse las cosas que le pasan para sí mismo.

a veces siente que no confía en él.

"no, no pasa nada Paps, solo… una mala noche" decide decir.

"pesadillas de nuevo?" dice papyrus consabidas, sabe que sans sufre de pesadillas y se han estado volviendo frecuentes.

"no quiero hablar de eso" murmuró apoyando la cabeza de nuevo en la mesa.

“esta… bien me iré” dice antes de salir.

Sans sólo murmuró un adiós.

estaba tan cansado.

….

ya era hora de almorzar.

Sans simplemente ignoró ese hecho.

no tenía hambre.

Suspirando ligeramente, se va al sofá y pone las noticias.

realmente no hay nada interesante.

suele poner las MTT noticias, pero realmente no estaba de humor ahora mismo.

las noticias siempre contaban la misma historia con otras caras.

un accidente automovilístico aquí, una fiesta allí, un famoso logra algo, alguien se casa con otro alguien.

sans realmente no comprende porque la gente ve estas cosas, no tienen nada informativo, tal vez los accidentes y el clima pero el resto? solo cuentan la vida de gente que no conoces como si fuera de conocimiento común y de importancia.

“ _ en otras noticias, otro ataque realizado por un grupo anti-monstruo, atacan la pastelería spider muffins” _

otra cosa que nunca cambia.

apagando la televisión, simplemente se queda ahí… mirando a la pared.

‘tal vez… debería hacer la cena de esta noche?’ pensó mientras agarraba su celular, hoy papyrus sale más temprano…

ultimamente a estado comiendo fuera muy seguido… he, cualquiera diría que sans es el que sale a comer en el bar con más frecuencia…

aunque no he estado con muchos ánimos últimamente.

solo…

una siesta estaría bien.


	5. 4

Sans se había despertado algo adolorido, por dormir en el sofá, y con menos energía que antes. durante el resto del día se dedicó a poner las noticias y mirar la pared sin el ánimo para hacer algo.

solo se levantó del sofá cuando ya eran las 9:20 p.m.

había decidido hacer pollo al horno con ensalada, sabe que a papyrus no le gusta la comida grasosa, así que una ensalada parecía la mejor opción como acompañante.

'estaré exagerando?' pensó sans antes de sacudir débilmente la cabeza.

con una sonrisa débil, se preguntó si le gustaría, ha pasado un tiempo desde que cocino algo…

aún recuerda cuando papyrus era un niño, en ese tiempo sans no tenía los recursos para cocinar algo decente, más de una vez se enfermo por su propia comida, lo bueno es que papyrus no llegaba a probar su comida antes de que sans la tirara con alguna excusa barata.

iría a grillby y robaría alguna cosa para que papyrus comiera, aún recuerda esas cuencas que lo miraban con asombrosa alegría e ingenua inocencia ...buenos tiempos.

al menos, en la época de flowey y sus reinicios constantes logró aprender a cocinar, pero….

su sonrisa se marchitó al recordar los reinicios, en ese entonces estaba dispuesto a lo que sea para detenerlos y …. ahora...

soltando un suspiro, sans miro los ingrediente y comenzó con la preparación.

limón, ajo, pimienta, pimentón, mostaza, cebolla, morron.

mirando con indiferencia, sans, en realidad no odia la mostaza simplemente prefiere el ketchup, no entiende porque papyrus cree que lo odia.

tal vez se deba a aquella vez que intento beber mostaza como lo hace con el ketchup, uuugh no pudo ver la mostaza por una semana sin tener arcadas.

ya habiendo cortado el pollo y condimentado lo pone al horno, solo falta la ensalada, uuuh de que debería ser.

solo abre la heladera y saca tomate, lechuga y zanahoria.

eso debería estar bien.

  
  


…..

  
  


'ya eran las 11:30 p.m, papyrus debería estar llegando' pensó sans mirando el reloj, el pollo ya estaba listo, al igual que la ensalada.

solo tenía que poner la mesa y esperar que llegara Paps.

….

12:00 p.m

Estaba preocupado.

no contestó ninguno de sus mensajes, y lo está estresando.

tal vez, se quedó atascado en el tráfico! aunque es tarde, y es poco probable que eso suceda, t-tal vez no tiene cobertura? batería? no, papyrus siempre tiene el teléfono cargado.

siempre contesta el teléfono.

t-tal vez se atrasó por una entrevista?

~~ que estás estorbando ~~

y si le paso algo?

pudo haber sido asaltado. y si necesita mi ayuda?!

~~ demasiado inutil para hacer algo. ~~

y si-

~~ y si te esta ignorando ~~

respira ondo

….

exhala con lentitud

….

una vez que siente que su respiración se calma sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo decidido a llamar.

marcando el número de papyrus, espera.

…

…

…

_ clank _

las cuencas de sans se apagan.

  
  


_ "aaah~ paps" _

  
  


el sonido de las sábanas en movimiento.

palabras inentendibles.

gemidos lascivos.

  
  


corta la llamada.


	6. 5

papyrus había llegado a casa aproximadamente a las 6 a.m, hoy era su dia libre, generalmente trataría de pasar tiempo con su hermano.

pero...

al abrir la puerta, la atmósfera se sentía… apagada.

y un penetrante silencio.

algo no anda bien.

entrando en la casa, papyrus se dirigía a su habitación.

"hey paps"

con un sobresalto papyrus se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano en la cocina, sentado ahí, mirando a la mesa con las cuencas vacías.

"ho-hola sans, no sabia que estabas despierto"

"podrías venir? quiero hablar contigo"

'okey, algo definitivamente  _ no  _ está bien' pensó papyrus, tragando saliva se dirigió a la cocina, tomando asiento en el extremo opuesto a sans.

pasaron unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

la atmósfera que había en la cocina hacía que se sintiera vacía, como si no hubiera nada, la luz que entraba por la ventana parecía la luz de una vela en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

sans no dejó ningún minuto de mirar la mesa, antes de lentamente levantar la mirada hacia papyrus.

"anoche, te mande algunos mensajes y… comencé a preocuparme cuando no respondiste" dijo con una aterradora suavidad "asique decidi llamarte por teléfono"

papyrus comenzó a sudar 'oh dios, por favor que no se contestara automáticamente el teléfono!'

"no tienes ni idea de la sorpresa que me lleve cuando lo primero que escucho es a mettaton"

'¡Oh dios!' pienso papyrus horrorizado y con los pómulos sonrojándose, antes de apartar la vista de sans, esto comenzaba a ponerse incómodo… mucho más que antes.

"entonces… porque no me dijiste que salias con mettaton?" pregunto sans con suavidad, pero papyrus no es estupido, pudo ver la leve irritación en su voz.

"b-bueno yo, veras, uuuuh" papyrus realmente no quería responder a esa pregunta.

"vamos, paps, soy tu hermano, porque no me dijiste?" pregunto sans un poco más severamente, su habitual sonrisa se veía un poco más forzada de lo habitual.

papyrus, respirando hondo, miró a su hermano mostrando su propia molestia "y porque debería decírtelo? tengo mi propia vida, sans, no tengo ninguna razón para decirte todo lo que pase en ella" dice papyrus con leve molestia.

"papyrus! soy tu hermano, tengo que saber estas cosas, que razón tienes para que yo no lo deba saber?!" dice sans con el ceño fruncido, su sonrisa se había desvanecido ahora reemplazada por una mueca, apretando los dientes.

"porque debería?! nunca me dices nada cuando yo te pregunto algo! nunca me dices que te molesta, siempre andas evadiendo la pregunta con tu horribles chistes e incluso deliberadamente ignoras la pregunta! asique, porque debería decirte algo?!" dice papyrus ahora verdaderamente molesto, frunciendo el ceño, aprieta con fuerza los puños.

"siempre hace lo mismo, evadir preguntas, ignorar problemas, me preocupo por ti! porque nunca me dices nada?!" dice papyrus.

"no es lo mismo! y ni siquiera son de la misma magnitud! ocultaste tu relación con mettaton! y nunca me dijiste nada" dice sans, apretando los puños, con los dientes tan apretados que comienza a doler.

papyrus se levantó golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

"Y tu nunca te preocupas lo suficiente para preguntarme a dónde voy después del trabajo o si estoy interesado en alguien! si te preocupas más por eso ya sabría de nuestra relación! todos nuestros amigos lo saben, menos tu! cuando me preguntas por como me fue el dia NUNCA escuchas sans! crees que no me doy cuenta de eso?!" grito papyrus, con la respiración ligeramente agitada y los hombros y manos temblando levemente, con las cuencas cerradas, apartó la mirada de sans.

sans lo miró con las cuenca amplias, sin moverse, sin decir nada.

los dos estuvieron callados por un tiempo ya, se habían calmado lo suficiente.

"desde cuando?"pregunto sans, su voz más débil y suaviza que antes, pero con una sensación fría y sin emoción.

"uno o dos meses" murmuró papyrus mirando a la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

sans solo podía suspirar con un poco de dificultad, era demasiado para él, pero aun así.

"qué otra cosa no me está diciendo paps?... por favor… se honesto" dijo sans mirando a papyrus con cansancio.

"yo…." papyrus… no sabía cómo se tomaría la respuesta, con un tembloroso suspiro dijo " me voy a mudar con mettaton"

"lo…hemos pensado por un tiempo y… creemos que deberíamos mudarnos juntos, lo pensamos desde hace unas semanas… pero mettaton quería que supieras de nuestra relación… antes de mudarnos" murmuró papyrus mirando a sans, el estrés de esta  _ charla _ comenzaba a afectar.

"ya veo" murmuró sans, mientras se levantaba de la silla " iré a mi habitación… necesito ordenar mis pensamientos" murmuró antes de teletransportarse a su habitación.

dejando a papyrus solo en la cocina, con una sensación de tristeza y culpa

  
  


….

  
  


con una atmósfera lúgubre, en medio de la habitación, se encontraba sans para, sin hacer nada.

  
  


aun procesando la discusión.

lentamente, con cansancio, dolor y tristeza, se dirige a la cama, acostándose boca arriba mirando al techo con una expresión vacía.

las luces de sus cuencas se veían más grisáceas y borrosas.

Su rostro comenzó a fruncirse, mientras su vista se volvía acuosa, le dolía la cabeza y el dolor en su alma comenzaba a florecer.

apretando los dientes y las cuencas, trataba de no llorar, le temblaban las manos, su respiración se volvía agitada, acuosa y pesada.

se sentía traicionado, enfadado, triste, feliz y culpable.

'porque no me dijo? soy su hermano! debería habérmelo dicho y… sin embargo…'

las lágrimas caen sin parar, con una mano temblorosa se agarra la camisa donde está su alma, la sensación de ira y traición era lentamente reemplazada por dolor y tristeza.

si no fuera tan inutil, no hubiera perdido su trabajo.

si no fuera tan estupido, se había dado cuenta de que papyrus estaba en una relación.

si fuera un mejor hermano, no habría estado enojado.

si no fuera tan patético, no hubiera escapado de la cocina apenas terminaran de hablar.

papyrus no es un niño, es un adulto, no debería molestarse por que el esté en una relación!

de la que no le dijo nada.

pero… no es culpa de papyrus.

es tan patético, siempre evitan sus problemas.

es un cobarde.

nadie lo necesita.

papyrus no lo necesita.

es… tan patético.

debería haber prestado más atención, en lugar de solo fingir escuchar.

debería haberse esforzarse más por su hermano

debería haberlo protegido cuando lo necesitaba

debería haberlo salvado cuando el niño llegó.

es todo su culpa

es su culpa que esto pasara, debería haber sido mejor.

es tan inutil.

pateticos.

no puede culpar a papyrus por querer mudarse.

quién querría estar con una molestia como él?

~~ papyrus lo odia ~~

  
  


…..

  
  


en la cocina, papyrus se encontraba solo mirando el lugar donde apenas unos minutos antes estaba sans.

con una mirada en blanco, una sensación de tristeza y culpa comenzó a surgir.

con un débil suspiro se dirigió a su propia habitación, con pasos lentos y hombros caídos.

la sensación de culpa solo aumentaba con cada paso.

sus pensamientos solo daban vueltas en la discusión, constantemente repitiendo lo que dijo una y otra vez.

tal vez… fue muy duro?

sans es su hermano y…aun así

llegando a la entrada de su habitación, se detuvo a mirar la puerta al otro extremo del pasillo antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

en la habitación se podía ver algo de polvo en los muebles, papyrus no estar orgulloso de haber ignorado tanto la limpieza de su propia habitación.

con el trabajo, sus citas con mettaton y salida con sus amigos, era raro que estuviera en casa, agachando la cabeza tristemente se dirigió a su cama, sentándose en el borde.

siente sus manos temblar descontroladamente.

"no debería haberle gritado" murmuró papyrus para sí mismo, con una voz tan suave y llena de dolor que podía haber sido un susurro.

sans... tenía todo derecho de molestarse.

las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus cuencas, y caían suavemente por su pómulo.

sans, su hermano...

no debería habérselo ocultado en primer lugar… pero

estaba tan molesto…

nunca le dijo que lo molestaba

nunca le decía nada

y cada vez que ignoraba sus preguntas era como...

como si menospreciaran su preocupación

como si no le importara en absoluto

solo….

quería darle una lección

pero…

ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse

al principio solo era eso, una pequeña venganza pero...

comenzó a posponer la verdad...

y las semanas se volvieron meses

y …. tenía miedo

miedo a que sans rechazara su relación con mettaton

y...ahora….

apretando los dientes, papyrus se limpia las lágrimas.

lastimo a sans

que hipocrita fue...

_ sans lo odia ahora _

pasaron unas horas para que papyrus se calmara lo suficiente, respirando con dificultad y con manos aún temblorosas le mandó un mensaje a mettaton, diciendo que iría a su casa en unas horas.

mirando a su habitación

la que alguna vez miro con nostalgia…

ahora solo era una habitación vacía

_________________________________________

  
  


al día siguiente, papyrus volvió a la casa a recoger sus cosas, no se molestó en saludar o en buscar a sans.

la casa, se sentía tan lúgubre como el día anterior.

sans, no tenía la fuerza para enfrentar a papyrus y siguió estando en su habitación, no salió a saludar cuando papyrus llego a casa.

tampoco lo hizo para despedirse.

antes de que papyrus saliera por la puerta, dio una última mirada a la casa, con pena en su mirar antes de dirigirse, con paso firme al camión de la mudanza.

ninguno de los dos se molestó en despedirse.

  
  


…..

  
  


pasaron los días.

  
  


la casa de sans, comenzaba a llenarse de polvo.

  
  


la cocina intacta.

los alimentos caducados comenzaban a acumularse.

  
  


las deudas se iban acumulando poco a poco.

  
  


en la habitación de sans, ropa estaba tirada en toda la habitación, bolsas de comida, vendajes sucios, algunos utensilios tirados, manchas en el suelo.

sans, sólo estaba ahí, mirando a la pared.

con una mirada muerta en su rostro.

ojeras que mostraban que no durmió en días.

huesos que parecían de un color más opaco cada día.

todo se sentía como si fuera un día nublado.

  
  


_ toc toc _

  
  


"....?" alguien tocó la puerta.

  
  


_ toc toc _

  
  


lentamente sans levantó la mirada de la pared y se levantó de la cama lentamente, podía escuchar sus huesos chasquear, el dolor en sus articulaciones, y un leve mareo lo hicieron tambalearse un poco.

recuperando la compostura, busco ropa con menos suciedad.

  
  


_ toc toc _

  
  


los golpes persisten.

  
  


_ toc toc _

  
  


teletransportandose a la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta.

frente a él, un esqueleto con un pincel gigante y manchas de tinta en la mejilla, lo miraba con preocupación escrita en todo su rostro.

"necesito tu ayuda"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que les guste como esta llendo esto, me gustaria saber que opinan asta ahora.


	7. 6

undertale, el primer universo en el vasto multiverso.

apareció de la nada, simplemente hay, existiendo.

y la existencia de este universo llamó la atención de un dios.

Fate, el dios del destino, miró ese pequeño mundo con fascinación, era único! era diferente! y mientras más miraba el universo más fascinado quedaba.

cada ser de ese universo era tan… característico, carismático, entretenido.

y las extrañas decisiones del ser humano, solo daban más sabor a este interesante universo.

pero con el tiempo fue poco a poco volviéndose repetitivo.

el humano cae, mata a todos, salva a todos, perdona a algunos y repite.

ya no fue la sorpresa que en algún momento maravillo al dios.

mirando a su alrededor, vio lo vacío que estaba.

y se le ocurrió una idea.

con una sonrisa orgullosa, comenzó a mover los hilos y creó a un pequeño dios, un dios que se encargaría de llenar el gran vacío, mirando su creación, su pequeño ink con alegría lo colocó en el multiverso.

el pequeño dios, ink despertó en el absoluto vacío por un tiempo sin hacer nada, esto preocupó a fate, temía que su dulce creación no fuera a sobrevivir en el extenso vacío.

aunque era un dios, la fuerza del vacío podría matarlo si no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

pero entonces, ink, comenzó a caminar, sin rumbo, mirando, buscando, el que? que buscaba? que hacia ahi? que era todo esto?, todas esas preguntas llenaban la mente de ink.

Fate, al ver cuán perdido estaba ink, decidió darle una pequeña ayuda y le susurro dulcemente y, frente a ink, apareció un pincel que era casi del mismo tamaño que el.

agarrandolo con cautela, pudo sentir el poder en el objeto, miro cada detalle del pincel como si fuera un diamante, con una sonrisa, ink balanceo el pincel.

con el tiempo, ink aprendió a hacer portales, aunque al único lugar al que dirigen los portales era a undertale.

estaba maravillado, había tanto color, sonido y personas! tantas cosas interesantes, pero nunca se interpuso, se sentía mal, incorrecto, irrumpir en el universo al que no pertenece.

pero ver a todos ellos, reunidos juntos hablando, bromeando, jugando. ink quería eso, quería disfrutar de la compañía de otras personas, divertirse con amigos, hablar, bromear, quería un lugar al que pertenecer.

entonces, recordó las palabras de esa dulce voz.

_"ink, crea todo lo que quieras y da alegría al mundo"_

entonces, si no podía pertenecer a este universo.

por qué no crear uno?

Al principio eran solamente pequeños experimentos, todos defectuosos e inestables que se destruyan a sí mismo, más de una vez simplemente pensó que debería rendirse, no era capaz de crear algo que no se desmorone a los pocos minutos.

los días se volvieron meses, meses llenos de ensayo y error.

hasta que lo logró.

  
  


underswap #1 había nacido.

  
  


ink estaba tan feliz, lo había logrado! no le llevó mucho tiempo comenzar a hacerse amigo de los monstruos de ese multiverso.

fue algo difícil al principio, el papyrus, a quién apodo stretch, había sido muy cauteloso constantemente vigilando desde lejos, su hermano sans, a quien apodo blue, había sido su primer amigo e ink no podía estar más agradecido.

pero…, por mucho que le gustara underswap no seguía sin estar satisfecho, entonces siguió creando.

underfell, outertale, echotale, alftertale, candytale, altertale, storyshif, dreamtale, swapfell, fellswap, x-tale, mobtale, havetale, sciencetale, flowertale, flowerfell y muchos, muchos más!

todo era perfecto!

  
  


hasta que ya no lo fue.

  
  


sus creaciones comenzaron a desaparecer, una tras otra.

esas Aus no eran inestables, ink se aseguro de que no lo fueran, porque? porque se destruyen? qué está pasando?! 

desesperado, iba de Au en Au, buscando la causa.

y entonces lo vio.

un esqueleto de huesos negros lleno de fallas y señales de error, con una sonrisa desquiciada, y ojos llenos de locura y odio, estaba ahi, parado.

el polvo se amontonaba a sus pies, la sangre se derramaba, los gritos de ayuda habían sido silenciados.

ya no había nadie a quien salvar.

a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de ink para detener al destructor que se hacía llamar a si mismo error, nunca paró, siempre sonrío y atacó sin vacilación.

asique creo copias, si no podía detener al destructor, al menos podía distraerlo temporalmente con copias de las Aus originales, con dolor en el alma al pensar que estaba sacrificando vidas inocentes.

pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

  
  


todo solo iba de mal en peor.

  
  


unas pocas copias, se volvieron mundos originales, esto sería algo que ink habría celebrado con orgullo si no fueran por un pequeño detalle.

  
  


todos eran asesinos.

  
  


horrortale, x-tale, dusttale, killertale? Aus que alguna vez fueron copias se corrompieron, llenándose de dolor, muerte y sufrimientos.

horrotale, los monstruos de horrortale comenzaron el canibalismo y comer humanos, de la nada, ink no sabe que paso ni porque, pero no ahi forma de que pueda ayudar.

dusttale, el sans comenzó a matar a todos! ink sospecha que los reinicios tienen algo que ver.

killertale, el sans comenzó a matar por diversión! de la nada simplemente comenzó a matar y se podía ver que disfrutaba cada momento que sus manos se llenaban de polvo.

x-tale incluido, nunca tuvo copias, fue un au original… y se destruyó dejando vivo al sans.

pero…

el peor de todos.

  
  


dreamtale

  
  


se había corrompido, nightmare destruyo todo dreamtale, con los únicos supervivientes siendo el mismo nightmare y su hermano, dream.

ink estaba desesperado, no solo tenía que lidiar con error sino también con nightmare y su corrupto grupo.

los únicos aliados que tenía ink eran dream y blue…. pero no era suficiente.

entonces ink, dream y blue, crearon la junta estelar, donde reunieron a los sans, _y los que tomaron el lugar de sans,_ originales y comenzaron a plantear estrategias para derrotar a estas amenazas de una vez por todas.

no fue fácil, muchos se negaron a asociarse a ellos hasta que fueron atacados por el grupo de los, _apodados_ , Dark sans.

Han pasado años desde que se creó la junta.

  
  


y es un desastre.

esquivando otro par de huesos rojos, ink ya estaba arto.

nadie lo escuchaba, nadie le prestaba atención, todo lo que hacían era discutir y pelear sin cesar!

como detener al grupo de los Dark sans si no pueden llevarse bien o mínimo tolerarse!

necesita ayuda, urgente.

el aura de dream solo podía calmarlos temporalmente, pero las constantes luchas y energía negativa hacia que la magia hiciera poco y nada al estado de ánimo.

necesitaba a alguien a quien respeten, alguien a quien escuche, alguien que juzgue sin favoritismo o sin guiarse por las emociones.

apoyando los codos en la gran mesa, frotándose la sien, con el ceño fruncido en frustración y las cuencas cerradas, soltó un silencioso y agotado suspiro.

miro al techo, en sí era un techo de cristal que daba a un cielo estrellado, no como outertale pero igual de fascinante, muchos sans venían solo para ver el cielo aunque tenían a outertale para ir, aquí eran más libre en la exploración del cielo sin causar sospechas en los habitantes de un au. 

comenzó a pensar en los aus que no visito.

flowerfell sans había rechazado venir o ser parte de la junta porque no quería ser parte de esta, como él llamó, guerra.

sciecetale sans no quería ser parte de la junta porque no era muy productivo, lo que tristemente es verdad.

reapertale sans estaba muy ocupado con su propio trabajo como dios de la muerte, por lo que no tenía tiempo para las reuniones.

entonces recordó.

undertale el universo original.

el único universo en el cual nadie nunca entró, a excepción de ink, por lo que el universo está totalmente aislado del resto del multiverso.

ink, tras años observando desde lejos al sans original, vaso la personalidad de los sans, en la perspectiva que tenía de él.

que mejor juez que el _verdadero_ juez?

entonces, al terminar la reunión, abrió un portal a undertale.

en la puerta de la casa del sans original, toco la puerta constantemente.

_TOC Toc_

_TOC Toc_

por un buen rato.

_TOC Toc_

el sans tiene que estar en la casa, por lo general se quedaba en la casa cada vez que ink decidía dar un vistazo al mundo.

_TOC Toc_

y se abrió lentamente.

"necesito tu ayuda"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> algunas aclaraciones y perdon las faltas ortograficas.
> 
> todo esto es la perspectiva de ink y como el ve el multivers, aclaro esto porque bueno por las dudas.
> 
> tambien un poco de explicacion de multiverso en general.  
> espero que les este gustando la historia.
> 
> me gustaria saber sus opiniones.


	8. 7

sans sólo miró al otro en shock.

era, ligeramente, más alto que sans con una ropa totalmente diferente a la de sans y un tono de voz diferente, pero las similitudes seguían ahí.

a pesar de todo, era  _ un  _ sans.

"uuuuh ... hola?" pregunto sans aun un poco fuera de sí "quieres…pasar?" dijo sonriendo forzada y nerviosamente abriendo más la puerta para el otro sans.

ink, sin prestar mucha atención al confundido sans, simplemente se dirigió a la cocina y se sentó mirando con mucho detalle cada cosa.

claro, ink suele observar este universo cuando puede, pero nunca con mucho detalle y ahora que está sentado en la casa del sans original, está algo emocionado.

puede conocer al original en persona! no es que no lo conociera antes, pero en persona es como una experiencia totalmente diferente!

podría vomitar tinta si se hubieran conocido en diferentes términos.

sans, lentamente fue a la cocina "quieres un té?" preguntó cortésmente al otro sans, no es como que haya otra cosa que pueda ofrecer, lo que sea que ahí en la heladera ya no es comestible.

aunque, tal vez tampoco pueda hacer el té, con todas las deudas y cuentas sin pagar, aunque no es como que haya pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo antes de que le corten, bueno todo.

"uh? ah, si, gracias" respondió ink, con una sonrisa nerviosa, el sudor poco a poco se acumulaba en su cráneo, controlar sus impulsos para no comenzar a parlotear y hacer preguntas al original no era tan simple como parecía.

…. era solo él oh la cocina se sentía algo, apagado? como si faltara algo, bueno lo que sea, ink simplemente ignoró este detalle, sea lo que sea, no era de importancia.

sans asintió débilmente, con algo de lentitud comenzó a poner agua a calentar y preparar té de flores doradas, asgore cada vez que visitaba traía algunas bolas de té, asique sans tenía reservas.

mientras esperaba a que se calentara el agua, se fue a sentar frente al otro sans.

"entonces, que hacer una versión alterna de mí aquí?." pregunto sans un poco fuerte, a pesar de que su voz últimamente sonaba más débil que de costumbre, lo ignoro.

"sabes sobre los universos alternos?!" grito ink impactado, no se supone que el original supiera esas cosas! aunque, si ink no se equivoca, el original era científico no?

"honestamente no creí que me enteraría de que esa teoría fuera real de esta forma" comentó sans entrecerrando ligeramente las cuencas, con una pequeña y forzada sonrisa " aun así, responde mi pregunta, por qué estás aquí?"

"oh, si, bueno veras" ink estuvo pensado como explicar la situación, debería haberlo pensado mejor antes de simplemente venir así de nada, uf dream tiene razón debería pensar antes de actuar.

" mi nombre es ink, soy un dios de la creación y protector, mi trabajo es proteger los universos alternos. yo, dream y blue nos encargamos de proteger los universos de otros sans que quieres llenarlo de dolor y sufrimiento, creamos una junta de jueces para poder ver cómo sobrellevar la situación, pero debido a todo el caos, no llegamos a nada y no hay orden, tu siendo el original y un verdadero juez, quiero que sea parte de la junta de jueces para poner orden"

los dos se quedaron en un tenso silencio por unos minutos.

_ tac tac tac _

sans golpetea la mesa con el dedo índice un poco demasiado rápido "entonces quieres que sea juez y jurado de tu junta de jueces" pregunto rápidamente sans, a lo que ink asintió con entusiasmo.

_ tac tac tac _

el agua comenzó a hervir.

_ tac tac tac _

" porque? eres un dios no? no se supone que deberías dar orden? quiero decir, no deberías ser la autoridad en esta junta de la que tanto hablas?" pregunta

_ tac tac tac _

"uh, sans, el agua!" le recuerda ink indiferente de la tensión en el aire.

_ tac- _

sans mira a ink por unos minutos antes de levantarse de su asiento y a apagar el agua, quedándose mirando la tetera por unos minutos antes de preparar el té.

entregando uno a ink "gracias"

agarró su propia taza y fue a sentarse.

le tiemblan las manos.

ink se quedó mirando a sans, antes de sonreír nerviosamente evitando mirar a sans " bueno, veras, aunque soy un dios, no soy una figura de autoridad para ellos, asique no me hacen mucho caso que digamos, claro que me escuchar cuando tengo cosas importantes que decir pero fuera de eso en el momento que empieza una discusión se desata el caos"

sans asintió, en su trabajo… en su antiguo trabajo era así, en el momento que hubo un choque de opiniones solo discutían y no se llegaba a nada, hasta que era hora de irse o alguien proponía una solución.

sans miro a ink con su clásica sonrisa, pero sus cuencas mostraban lo cansado que estaba, sus hombros se sentían algo entumecidos.

"entonces, sans, serias el juez de la junta?" pregunto ink, seriedad en su voz y una expresión en blanco.

"..."

"se que no es una decisión fácil y menos sabiendo que estarás rodeado de versiones alternas de ti y de tu hermano en la misma sala asique, sans, me ayudaras?"

"... claro, no es que tenga algo mejor que hacer" dijo sans con facilidad, una sonrisa falsa entrenada, no es que importe ahora, no es como si tuviera algo que hacer.

"oooooh gracias! muchas muchas gracias!" grito ink antes de levantarse y dirigirse al tacho de basura a vomitar, sans sólo le dio una mirada en blanco " lo siento, solo, estoy tan emocionado!"

"bueno, me voy por ahora, cuando sea la próxima reunión te buscare! tambien vere si te consigo un teléfono multiversal, es un teléfono que conecta con todo el multiverso" comenta ink antes de mentar el suelo "adiós!" dice saltando al charco de pinturas y desapareciendo.

sans sólo miró el charco por un momento antes de dirigirse a su habitación, la taza de té olvidado en la mesa.

apenas tocó la cama comenzó a temblar.

sintió un dolor en el pecho bastante molesto, poniéndose de costado acaricia suavemente el lugar adolorido, soltando un tembloroso suspiro.

no podía parar de temblar.

lentamente, comienza a calmarce.

"no hay vuelta atrás, verdad?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

porque había aceptado ayudar a ese tipo?

realmente no importa la respuesta a eso, pero qué haré ahora?.

acepte ser el juez de esta junta, cuantos sans abra? no, cuántos alternos que ocupen su lugar abra?

que se supone que haga, ink apesar de todo fue muy vago en su explicación, no es realmente raro siendo un sans, supongo que es algo que todos los sans tienen.

pero que ara? esos jueces no hacen caso a un dios,  _ un dios!  _ cómo espera ink, que le hagan caso a él?

un inutil bueno para nada

poniéndose de espalda, se estremece ligeramente por el dolor fantasmal en sus huesos.

más importante aún, que se supone que tiene que juzgar? cómo reaccionaron todos ellos? lo escuchara? lo ignoraran?

cómo se supone que tiene que ser el juez, si no sabe que está juzgando?!

ink había mencionado a otros sans que buscaban crear caos en el multiverso no? tendré que enfrentarme a ellos? quienes son ellos? que se supone que haga?

no hay alguien mejor capacitado que él?

arruinara esto  _ tan _ **_mal_ ** !

cerrando las cuencas, respira hondo.

…

okey sans, cálmate, piensa con claridad.

si un dios que se hace llamar a sí mismo dios de la creación confía en que traigas orden, debe de ser por una buena razón.

verdad?

abriendo las cuencas mira al techo.

"esto saldra mal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuh, nose. siento que este capitulo podria estar mejor.  
> pero bueno! me gustaria saber que opinan de la historia asta ahora. perdon por las faltas de ortografia.


End file.
